


Music was my first love

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock Plays the Violin, after season 3, beginning relationship, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to music coming from downstairs, what he sees takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music was my first love

John woke up to the sound of music coming from the living room. He turned on his back, stretching out, smiling when he felt some of his muscles sore from the night before.

 

After years of chaos, waiting and self doubt Sherlock and John had finally made it out the other side. Sherlock had been the one to take the risk. They'd been watching an old movie on tv, sitting side by side, their bodies touching in all the right places when Sherlock had turned his head and looked at John.

 

John saw the gears in his best friend's mind working, he loved the little wrinkle forming on Sherlock's nose when he was lost in thought. After only 5 seconds Sherlock's eyes focused on him intently, they went all over his face, landing on John's lips. John licked them without thinking and Sherlock did that blinking thing of his. John smiled, his eyes filled with love and then Sherlock had gotten closer and kissed him.

 

It had been soft, the barest touch of lip to lip but it had started a fire in John's gut. Sherlock had pulled back a fraction, a question burning in his storm grey blue eyes and John had just pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He'd moaned when he finally tasted Sherlock's tongue against his own, left over traces of tea and the ice cream they'd had for dessert.

 

They'd spend the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies, mapping out the scars, the moulds and in Sherlock's case the freckles. John couldn't get enough of the freckles that decorated Sherlock's neck and he's kissed and licked all possible patterns.

 

He now knew what Sherlock sounded like all out of control, how he formed John's name when he came inside John and it was one of those things he'd never forget.

 

He sighed with contentment at the memories of last night, his cock was already twitching just by remembering Sherlock's moans, the feel of Sherlock inside him. That delicious stretch and burn. He'd have to look in the mirror but he was sure Sherlock had left bruises on his hips from holding him, from pounding into him over and over. Playing John's body like he was now playing his violin.

 

John concentrated on the music. It sounded intense but sweet. John was sure Sherlock was thinking about last night, remembering everything more clearly and better then John ever could. He wondered if there now was an extra room in Sherlock's mind palace for him. For what they had shared together.

 

He threw off the blankets, almost desperate to see his lover again, yearning for his kiss, his touch. He grabbed his dressing gown and went downstairs, hearing the music get louder. He grinned, they'd been desperate to get to a bed, any bed but Sherlcok's had been filled with books, papers, clothes so they'd went to John's instead. Maybe that had been for the best, John blushed a little remembering how loud he had been.

 

He opened the door to the living room and his breath caught. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, signaling the start of another beautiful day. The light hit Sherlock's pale skin and John had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

Sherlock was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes closed, moving to the music he was making, his fingers working the bow elegantly. He was so concentrated on his piece he didn't notice John standing there.

 

He looked magnificent. Sherlock was playing butt naked, his skin glowing by the sun. John felt a smug smile, seeing the marks he'd left on Sherlock's neck and stomach. Sherlock then turned and John almost moaned at the bite mark he saw on Sherlock's firm ass. He went in, sitting down on his chair, mesmerized by Sherlock playing. Taking in the line of his back, he felt a twinge of unease seeing the scars across it. He would never get rid of that feeling, knowing why Sherlock had them, knowing he wasn't there to help him, to bare the scars for him.

 

He took a deep breath, they'd had conversations about this before and he didn't want to lose himself in the sadness of it. He let his eyes go down Sherlock's back, following the curve of his ass. His fingers were begging to touch it again, to squeeze the plump cheeks. He wanted to take another bite, hearing Sherlock gasped and then giggle.

 

“Did you just bite my ass?” Sherlock had asked breathless, a blush forming on his cheeks, head turned to look at John over his shoulder.

 

“I've been wanting to do that for _ages_.” John had replied, kissing the place he'd just bit and going down to Sherlock's hole, teasing it with his tongue, lapping at it, spreading his cheeks apart before fucking it with the tip of his tongue.

 

“You're.... Insane.” Sherlock had panted, opening up his legs, reaching back to hold open his cheeks, pushing down to get John's tongue in deeper.

 

Sherlock turned and John got a good view of Sherlock's dick, the pubic hair that drove him wild. His eyes went up, following the trail of hair to Sherlock's chest, which was almost hairless. You had to get really close to see the light colored chest hairs and John felt a pang of pride for knowing this little detail.

 

Sherlock's nipples were hard, it wasn't that cold but it was rather early and the sun was just beginning to wake up. Sherlock was such a sensitive being and John had promised to himself to make Sherlock come one day just by playing with his nipples. He'd been so mesmerized with Sherlock's groans and yells of pleasure when John had kissed and sucked them. Sherlock's hands had went to John's head to push him even closer, to keep him there. He'd bucked his hips up, his growing erection pressing against John's stomach and it had been heaven.

 

The music stopped and John was pulled out of his memories, looking at Sherlock. _He really is gorgeous._ John smiled, drowning in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“John.”

 

John's heart skipped a beat, the way Sherlock could say his name was unreal. It felt like a promise, a declaration.

 

John got up, pressing Sherlock to him, taking in his sent. It was a wonderful mix of sleep, sex and just Sherlock. John's cock twitched and he breathed it in, his hands wrapping around Sherlock's waist.

 

Sherlock had placed the violin and bow on the sofa next to him while john had been starring at his face. He wrapped his arms around john, loving the way their bodies just click together, the warmth of John's body creeping into him. He placed a kiss on John's head cause he couldn't contain himself. He didn't want to anymore.

 

“Morning love. That was wonderful. What's it called.” Sherlock felt John's breath on his shoulder and he pressed up closer.

 

“ A perfect night. Wrote it myself.”

 

John could stay like this forever, feeling the strength of Sherlock's body against his own, his hands stroking Sherlock's back, feeling some of the scars. His dick was pressing against Sherlock's thigh and Sherlock moved just so that he felt more friction. John smirked then, Sherlock always had a way to ask for what he wanted without words.

 

“Let's get back to bed love. I want to make some music of my own.”

 

Sherlock hummed, going down to capture John's mouth, morning breath be damned. He trailed his fingers through John's short hair before placing them on his shoulder. His mouth trailed a line of kisses down his neck, stopping at John's shoulder and tracing the scar there with his tongue. He pushed his hips up, his dick pressing into John's stomach and heard John's soft moan.

 

 

“ Yes. Take me to bed John.”

 

When they finally climbed out of bed for the second time it was way past lunch. John had a nice collection of marks on his neck and shoulder and Sherlock's ass now had a second bite mark on the other cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this fanart http://detectivewithtwobacks.tumblr.com/post/75962179794/anon-fangirl-anon-fangirl-private-concert  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
